


Over The Years

by DetectivePop



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: Baby Varian (Disney), Childhood, Dadgene, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Oneshot, Orphanage, Thief, Varigo - Freeform, mompunzel, raising a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectivePop/pseuds/DetectivePop
Summary: Eugene doesn't want the bubbly child to befall the same fate as the other orphanage kids, and with his 18th birthday approaching, he does what's necessary to save him. Follow Varian through the years.TL;DR, Eugene steals a kid and panics as he grows up.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Team Awesome - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115





	Over The Years

**Author's Note:**

> This was my secret santa to the wonderful writer Glacecakes! Go check out her stuff she's truly amazing!

**⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽ 0 Years ☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅**

Not even a year old, that's how young Varian was when Eugene first met him. He wouldn't wish the fate of the orphanage on any kid, especially one that small. He must've only been a few months at the time, and yet even in the cruddy situation he was in, the small baby always smiled. Too old to understand the harsh reality of the world, it was fascinating to see someone so cheerful in such a dull orphanage.

Maybe that's what drew Eugene to him in the first place.

The day Varian was brought in was one he would always remember. It was two weeks before he was set to leave. Two weeks before his 18th birthday, when he would officially be kicked out. Everyone cooed at the small boy, it had been a while since they'd had a child so young after all. Even the smaller kids took an interest in him, that bright smile and tiny laugh was so unfamiliar. Eugene knew they wouldn't last, they never did. He'd been here his whole life, seen what was once kids so full of life, be broken down into nothing. It was a sad fate.

Eugene hadn't planned to get attached, he really hadn't, but as one of the oldest he was given many tasks involved in taking care of the baby. Feeding, burping, changing, it became a routine. Although, as time passed, he found himself willingly spending most of his free time with the child as well. Even as young as he was, Varian was so full of life, and stars above it'd been a while since he'd seen someone like that. So no, he hadn't planned on getting attached, but sometimes things don't work out how you expect.

It was only a few days before his birthday. Only a few days to spend with Varian until he had to leave. He'd be out, gone, never to return, and the small child would stay. He would grow up surrounded by the other broken kids, day by day growing his own cracks. That spark of life would be squashed, that smile and laugh would disappear as if they were never there. Maybe Varian would be adopted and saved, but even that was unlikely as the other kids were living proof. The system was easy to get in, and hard to get out.

He couldn't let that fate befall another victim.

Maybe it was a dumb idea. Eugene didn't have a place to go, didn't have money or a stable way to provide, but if there was any chance he could save Varian from his gloomy fate, he would take it. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but when was life ever easy for him? This was what prompted him to stand outside the nursery in the early hours on his 18th birthday.

Eugene took a deep breath, creaking the rickety wooden door open. There was only one child who inhabited the empty space, only making it so much easier. He would never forget the look on the baby's small sleeping face. Serene, calm, his little hands grasping onto the pathetically thin blanket that covered him. It was in that moment that Eugene vowed to whatever god would listen, that he would make sure to give this kid the life he deserves.

Careful hands picked up Varian, keeping him wrapped in his blanket. The first time he had picked him up like this, Eugene couldn't help but notice how unnaturally small and underweight he seemed to be. Luckily, the child slept on, and so the plan continued. He moved slowly and calculated, there was no telling what would happen if the baby woke and the last thing he needed was a screaming child alerting everyone of his escape.

The floorboards groaned with every step he took. This definitely wasn't Eugene's first experience with sneaking out, but it was definitely the most important. This time, he wasn't coming back. Sack slung over his shoulder, Eugene made quick work of getting to the front doors. His hand reached out to the old wood, so close to escape, when a voice stopped him.

"Not even gonna say goodbye huh?"

Eugene whipped around to see one of the matrons standing just a few feet behind him. Cecile was her name, and she was the only keeper in this hell hole that genuinely cared for them. There weren't many things that he would miss, but she was one of them. After all, she was the closest thing to a mother he had.

Eugene held Varian close, doing his best to hide him in his jacket and failing miserably. "I meant to...really." Cecille sighed. She gestured to the bundle in his arms.

"An' the kid?"

There was a pause, Eugene freezing as he tried to come up with a good excuse.

"I'm not-....I'm not giving him back.....he doesn't deserve to grow up in this shit hole, I'm sorry."

Cecille's weary face softened. "...Then 'm not gonna stop ya." She took a slow step forward towards the two, looking to Eugene for permission to take another. Eugene relaxed, nodding, and holding out the baby as she reached out to him. She pulled back the blanket wrapped around his head and took a final glance at the sleeping child.

"Give 'em a proper life would'ya? Don' let that spark go out."

Cecille placed a soft kiss to Varian's forehead, before turning her attention to the older. She was a short woman, having to get Eugene to bend down so she could do the same to him. Finally, the woman took his free hand in hers, placing something in his palm, before letting go and stepping back. On closer inspection, the item seemed to be a brooch that resembled a tree. It was small, but detailed. A symbol of growth.

"Happy birthday kid, I believe in ya."

The thief nodded with a thankful smile.

"See ya."

With those parting words, he disappeared into the night.

**⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽ 2 Years ☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅**

Just as he expected, the world had not been kind to Eugene. He thanked his younger self for the start of his thieving, because without those skills there was no way he would've lasted this long, and that's not even mentioning with the addition of a kid. Summer nights were spent sleeping under whatever sturdy tree could provide shelter. Winter proved to be more difficult, but fortunately Eugene had gotten lucky. He didn't know what he would do without the farmers that gave them a roof over their heads and a meal. Sure it meant hard days of manual labour, but he'd take what he could get. Of course, the young child in his arms sure did help in swaying their opinion. Contrary to popular belief, farmers sure are suckers for a cute kid.

Still, Eugene never regretted taking Varian. Every meal given up for the kid, every late night and early morning. It was all worth it as Varian grew bigger and stronger every day, his bright blue eyes never dimming. The blue streak that grew in was...an odd addition, but it added to his character.

He was a curious child, from the moment he could walk, all he wanted to do was explore. The little guy would run to him with a new bug or flower, asking what it was with the biggest, most curious gaze. Eugene would answer, and a look of wonder would spread across his chubby cheeks as he tested the new word out. It made his heart soar, how answering a simple question could bring the child such happiness. It reminded the thief of why he took him in the first place.

The kid turned out to be quite the little chatterbox as well. Eugene had originally been scared when Varian took a lot longer to speak than other kids, but the moment that first word escaped his mouth, the kid never stopped. His heart had nearly leapt out of his chest when the previously silent kid had squeaked out a quiet, "Papa?" as Eugene ran through the market, kid in one arm and bag of apples in the other. The small boy gripped his shirt tightly, curling up against his chest in fear as shouts of an angry store owner followed them through the streets. Eugene felt terrible for scaring the poor kid, and did his best to make it up to him. As he sliced apples for him later that day, he promised he'd be more careful.

"Whatcha doing bud?"

The toddler laid on his stomach, scribbling on a piece of paper on the wooden barn floor. The blanket from years ago laid on top of him, and although Eugene had made fun of it in the past, it truly was a blessing during cold nights like these.

"Wook!" Varian held out the paper, to show what seemed like indiscernible blobs. "Is me and ywou!"

Eugene squinted real hard, as if that would help him make out the supposed figures in the drawing. Eventually he gave up, settling on giving him a smile and ruffling the kid's black hair. "Looks great!"

Varian beamed as if there was no greater praise, his tiny buck teeth peeking out. He happily handed Eugene the paper. "Fowr Papa!"

Eugene stared down at the drawing, a genuine smile making its way onto his face, before folding it and tucking it into his pocket. "Thanks kid."

And the happy squeal he got in return only reassured Eugene that he'd made the right decision on that night 2 years prior.

**⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽ 6 Years ☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅**

He knew it was risky. Extremely risky.

Stealing the crown? If caught, Eugene wasn't getting off with a slap on the wrist and a scolding. He'd mulled over it day and night. If he was caught, that's it. It'd be leaving Varian, it'd be leaving his son right where he started, orphaned. On the other hand, if Eugene succeeded, they could have the life they always wanted. Varian wouldn't have to spend another day on the streets, Eugene wouldn't have to stress about finding him food or shelter. It was a massive risk, but if it worked out, a huge reward.

Unfortunately, he truly was a thief at heart, and there was no way he was going to turn this down.

"Papa where are you going?"

Speaking of the kid, Varian peaked around the corner of the abandoned shack they'd taken up residence in. It wasn't much, but it was a roof over their heads, and that was more than enough.

It was strange, seeing his little kid growing up. His curiosity seemed to follow him through the years, only growing stronger and stronger. Eugene had expected the kid to be trouble prone, so there was no way he let him use those chemicals he'd grown an interest in! Except...that was a lie. Even after he had said no, time after time, he still went ahead and did it anyway. He was Eugene's kid after all, just as sneaky and skilled. Yet, the moment Varian had approached him with his first...concoction, wearing that bright smile that made him melt, Eugene had caved immediately.

So, maybe he'd snatched up a book on alchemy or two.

"Be back later. Stay put and don't blow anything up, please."

Varian flushed in embarrassment, before nodding. The kid ran over to his dad, giving him a big hug as he finished lacing up his shoes. Eugene smiled, standing and ruffling Varian's hair.

"Love you!"

"Love you too." Eugene took one final good look at his son, in case this would be his last. He needed to do it, no matter what, he needed to pull this off. For the future, for himself, and for Varian.

**________________________**

Branches whipped against his cheeks. It stung, but he couldn't stop. Not when everything was on the line. Not when being caught meant he'd never get to see his son again.

Eugene didn't know where to go. He couldn't go back to the cabin, that would just lead the guards straight to the one person he didn't want them finding. They'd take the boy from him and stick him right back where Eugene didn't want him going. He needed somewhere to hide, anywhere but there. 

And then he found it.

In a hidden clearing, past the dense trees and bushes, through the thick moss, there it stood. A tower, taller than the treetops. Covered in vines, it seemed to look abandoned. Perfect.

Digging his dagger in the stone crevasses for support, Eugene began to climb. Careful and quick, each step was calculated and swift. Making sure no matter what, not to look down. He wasn't afraid of heights per say, but given his current balancing-on-barely-anything situation, knowing how high his fall would be sure didn't help.

Hoisting himself over the ledge at the top, Eugene finally took a moment to relax and catch his breath. He looked out through the window, letting out a laugh in success. He then held up his bag, looking at his future.

"Alone at last."

_Clang!_

**________________________**

"Eugene where are we going?"

The thief had tried to get the woman to back down, but by the maker she must have been the most stubborn person he'd ever met, and that's going up against Varian. Not even the toughest of thugs could deter her.

"Before we head to the main city, there's....someone I have to pick up." Eugene walked quickly through the woods. He'd been away far too long, he'd promised Varian he would be quick, but as always, things never went as planned. Eugene had never left the kid alone for this long, and he was terrified for his safety. 

Rapunzel had no clue where they were going. It's not as if she knew beforehand, but Eugene seemed to indicate that the capital was very much not in this direction. They'd bonded in their little amount of time together, nearly drowning will do that to you. Yet still, ever since they ventured off the main path Rapunzel couldn't help but be worried.

The forest was dense, getting darker and darker as they continued. By the time they'd arrived at the little rotting shack, Rapunzel had accepted the fact that maybe mother was right. If this stranger was going to kill her, just do it quick.

Eugene pushed open the handle-less door, taking a step inside. "Bud?" He called. When the little patter of feet against the floorboards came running towards them, Eugene let out a sigh of relief, and Rapunzel held her breath in confusion.

"Papa!"

The little boy jumped into his fathers arms, holding him tighter than ever before. Rapunzel watched as Eugene let out a genuine laugh of joy, his face softening. That was new.

Suddenly, the two heard small sniffles coming from the child. The thief quickly bent down, getting eye level with the boy. He rubbed at his face as tears ran down his cheeks. Eugene pulled his hands away, using his thumb to brush a few away himself.

"Hey bud it's okay. I'm back. Shh it's alright." The nameless boy hiccuped in return, before hugging Eugene once more. "I'm sorry for leaving you for so long." Eugene rubbed soothing circles into his back, letting the child cry it out. Rapunzel, on the other hand, was shell shocked.

"You...have a kid?" Her eyes were blown wide open. Eugene nodded.

"Name's Varian," Eugene's eyes flickered from Varian to the blonde. "Look Blondie, I'll take you to the lights, but I'm not leaving him...not again."

Rapunzel looked down to the sniffling boy in his arms, before nodding. "That's fine! The more the merrier." She knelt beside the two, approaching the boy who seemed to have calmed down. "Hi, uh, Varian. I'm Rapunzel."

Varian turned back just enough to get a look at the blonde, letting out another sniffle. "...H-Hi...." He seemed a bit wary of the stranger.

Eugene tapped his sons shoulder to get his attention. "Hey I know what'll make ya feel better. It's almost that time of the year." Eugene smiled, which made Varian smile. "How's about we go see the lights?" A small gasp escaped the child.

"Lights! Lights!" Varian grinned, wiping the last remaining moisture from his eyes. "C-Can we get fritters?"

Eugene ruffled his hair with a smile. "'Course bud." Varian let out a happy squeal, all previous sadness gone, and Rapunzel looked confused.

"Fritters?"

The thief looked over at her. "A tradition we have. We usually go to Corona for the lights festival, I snatch us some apple fritters, and then we watch the lanterns from the water." It was one of their favourite days, one where they could forget about the struggles of food and shelter and just enjoy the event. Normally they'd enjoy it just the two of them, but one more person couldn't hurt.

"The water?"

The brunette picked up his son before standing. Varian bounced excitedly, grinning from ear to ear, unable to control his excitement. Eugene grinned.

"You'll see."

**⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽ 8 Years ☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅**

Varian was bored.

He laid on his too plush bed with his too soft stuffed animals and too poofy pillows. They'd been living at the castle for nearly 2 years, and it was still hard to get used to. Don't get him wrong, he loved it! Papa seemed so much more relaxed, rarely frantic. In the past sometimes Varian would catch his father pacing and muttering, it was something he always did when he was stressed.

_'There's not enough food....'_

_'The weather's getting colder.....'_

_'Am I doing a good job?'_

Although ever since they'd moved to the castle, with its endless food supply and expensive fabrics, that had become a rarity. Still, it was a difficult change, moving from one extreme to the other. Varian had learned how to busy himself out in the forests and farms, but now with everything at his fingertips, he had to rethink his entire approach.

That's where his alchemy came in.

The way chemicals would react with one another was fascinating! The way liquids would bubble happily if mixed correctly, and catch fire if not. Papa still wouldn't let him around more dangerous materials, but when had that ever stopped the boy? What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. 

The boy jumped from the bed, struck with inspiration. He raced to his table, lined with beakers and glasses. "Safety first!" He mumbled to himself as the boy pulled the goggles that sat in his hair over his eyes. Varian kept them on him at all times, just in case. They had been a gift from Papa for his fifth birthday, and even if they were much too big, Varian cherished them more than anything he'd ever received. 

Carefully lighting the small burner, the boy hovered a test tube with blue liquid over top. Today's goal? Make it green! Varian sat down for a long day of hard work. He wouldn't rest until his objective was met! Nothing could break his focus! 

_Chitter!_

Varian nearly threw the glass in surprise at the sudden noise. What was that? Where was that? Surely that wasn't from the guards? He didn't think castles made weird noises like that....

_Chitter! Chitter!!_

The boy spun around, almost making himself dizzy in the process. For the life of him he couldn't find the source of the noise. He opened the door and peered outside. He checked under the covers and bed. He looked in the toy chest that contained chemicals much too dangerous to be considered toys....

It wasn't until he heard the light tapping against the window that he located the source.

Slowly approaching the big windows that overlooked the garden, Varian finally caught sight of the culprit. There, sitting on the other side with a curious expression, was a fluffy animal the boy had never seen before. He'd spent plenty of time among the wilderness, and yet the identity of the strange animal escaped him.

And that made Varian curious.

Slowly, he creaked open the window, now able to view the creatures striped tail and oddly human looking paws.

"H-Hello!" Varian spoke, staring at the other with curiosity. Taking that as an invitation, the animal waltzed into the boys room, exploring with equal interest. Varian followed, watching from a distance as the animal sniffed around, eventually settling on the big bed. The creature seemed to enjoy the soft blankets and pillows. The boy quickly sat beside them, getting closer to the animal.

"What are you?..." He whispered to himself, moving a hand closer and closer. When the animal noticed, it hissed and backed away. Varian quickly moved his hand away with a pout. Rude! He huffed, looking around the room for anything to sway the animal, eyes eventually landing on a bowl of fruit sitting in the corner. "Maybe this'll change your mind..." 

Varian grabbed an apple from the bowl, once again resuming his position on the bed. He held the fruit out, this time more cautious, waiting in anticipation for how the animal would react. He let out a small giggle in delight as the animal approached him, snatching it out of his hands. Success!

The boy returned for more, the process repeating itself a few times before he decided to try once again petting the strange animal. While the creature was chomping down on a banana, Varian cautiously moved his hand closer once more, ecstatic when it met soft fur instead of a hiss. The animal quickly noticed the touch, but this time didn't move away. Instead almost leaning into the pets, letting out quiet chitters in what Varian could only assume was happiness.

"Woah..." The boy was taken aback by the feeling of it's fur and it's now much calmer demeanour. There the two sat in silence for many minutes, the boy gently running his hand across the soft surface and the animal content to receive food and attention. Eventually Varian gained the courage to pick them up. It was usually a dumb move to pick up wild animals, but this one didn't seem to mind.

"I'm gonna call you..." Varian hummed, racking his brain for a fitting name. "Ruddiger!" He said with a smile, and when Ruddiger didn't complain, he continued. "Would you like to be my friend Ruddiger?"

The animal chittered, and though the boy had no clue what they said, he took that as a yes. Varian grinned from ear to ear, happy to have a new friend. "Wonderful! You can help me in the lab!!" Varian spun excitedly while holding the animal up in the air.

"Oh I can teach you about so much! Like why the rain is-"

**_BAMN!_ **

Oh. Right.

Varian didn't need to turn around to know the test tube had been blown to smithereens. The two looked at each other with dread.

"Welcome to the family Ruddiger."

**⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽ 12 Years ☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅**

Screams of pain echoed through the halls.

Ruddiger sat around Varian's shoulders, knowing that having the raccoon so close, his fur pressed against his cheeks, was a great comfort to the young boy. Varian only slightly understood what was going on, he knew that Mama was gonna be alright, but that didn't stop the blood curdling cries from chilling him to the bone. Not even Papa was there to comfort him, too busy helping Mama. Currently Uncle Lance was watching him, but when even his leg was bouncing in anxiety, it was hard to calm.

Everyone had gathered outside the doors of the infirmary, each with equal amounts of anxiety and excitement. Grandma, while still poised and elegant, fiddled with her fingers folded across her lap. Grandpa stood tall and stiff, and yet his foot tapped against the floor in an endless rhythm. Even Auntie Cass had showed up for the occasion, her hands buried deep in her hair.

Varian wanted to cry, but he kept a strong face. If there was one thing Papa taught him, it was that nothing good came from panicking. Keep a level head in scary situations, stay calm and think.

The boy jumped off of Lances lap, marching to the centre of the worried adults, effectively capturing their attention. He proudly held up a vial of bright pink liquid. Many had heard or witnessed Varian's feats of alchemy disaster, and many feared whatever was to come. Proudly, the boy shook the tiny vial. The liquid inside glowed spectacularly, properly gaining everyone's interest. As glances shifted from concerned to confused, Varian gently lifted Ruddiger from his shoulders, holding them in front of him.

"Sorry bud." He whispered, knowing he'd definitely have to make it up to the raccoon later after this little stunt. Varian popped the cork of the vial off, pouring the smallest drop out onto his friend.

_Poof!_

There was an explosion of pink, spectators shielding their eyes from the particles that shot out from the animal. After it died down, everyone looked in shock at the now completely pink raccoon. Maybe it was the colour itself, or maybe it was the look of absolute grumpy resolve on the animals face, but Arianna couldn't help but laugh.

"Varian by the maker..." The woman covered her mouth, trying to stifle the sounds that escaped. The feeling was infectious while in such a stressful atmosphere, and soon everyone felt themselves joining in on the laughter, even if just a little bit. Varian let out a giggle as Ruddiger stuck out his tongue. He pet the raccoon in apology, feeling a lot better now that everyone felt less tense.

Although all that was lost as the doors swung open.

A nurse stood there, and suddenly the anxiety returned as everyone was once again reminded of the situation. For a few seconds everything was still, until a bright smile made its way onto her face. Varian could feel the air relax.

"Everything went smoothly, it's a girl!"

Without a second to spare, the group funnelled into the door. Lance picked up his daughters before nudging Varian to follow. Cautiously, the boy trekked behind, watching as everyone swarmed the couple by the bed. He could hear cooing and congratulations, before he felt himself being hoisted into the air, a new voice entering the mix.

"Heya kid, you excited to meet your sister?"

Varian looked at his captor, a smile making his way across his face. Eugene smiled back, looking quite tired. The man ruffled his son's hair, effectively earning himself a laugh.

"Mhm!" He nodded, as he was swiftly carried to the crowded bed. Varian could see Mama laying, pale and absolutely exhausted. She smiled up at him, and as he approached, she held out the little bundle laying in her arms for Varian to see. Pulling back the blanket cradling it's head, the boy finally got a view of the sleeping child.

So tiny, hands as small as coins and cheeks as round as apples. He must have had a look of surprise on his face if the laugh from Rapunzel was any indication. Still, he felt his heart warm at the sight.

"Can I hold her?" He whispered, almost as if the question itself was taboo. Mama nodded, slowly handing him the bundle. Varian held his sister as carefully as he could, eye's blown wide. He knew it was coming, and yet it was so strange to actually see her here, quietly sleeping in his arms. The child lay peacefully, not making a single sound as she slept. Varian reached a hand closer, and was surprised as the baby's tiny hand wrapped around his finger, only big enough to grab one. He felt something swell in his chest. A strong feeling, one that warmed his whole body. He knew then and there that he would protect his sister at all costs.

Varian looked back up at Rapunzel. "What's her name?" He whispered, not wanting to wake the child. Mama's smile only seemed to grow.

"Amelia."

He looked down at his sister. "Amelia..." Varian repeated, a soft smile growing on his face.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Varian."

**⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽ 18 Years ☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅**

Things had been going missing from the castle.

Mind you only little things, gold plated candlesticks, bejewelled vases and trinkets. For the average person it would've been a big deal, but for royalty it was like taking hay from a haystack. The items themselves weren't the problem, but instead the growing amount of them. Varian had heard people talking. The thief kept slipping under their noses, they were skilled and quick, and it wasn't long until they gained the confidence to grab something of bigger value.

Amelia and Varian had been told to stay put, no longer allowed to venture into the village or forest, and constantly guarded. If the thief realized the amount of money they could make by kidnapping either of them, the castle wanted to make sure they would be protected at all costs. Varian didn't mind much, he was used to being holed up in his room, working on one project or another. He had his alchemy, he had Ruddiger. Mom and Dad would still visit and bring Amelia along to drag him away from his science.

His sister on the other hand was having a harder time. She was a kid, on top of just being an energetic person. The two usually spent most of their time together surrounded by nature, where Varian would watch her climb a tree and then catch her when she inevitably falls off. She wanted to run and play, and he couldn't blame her.

Yet, the fears of the other adults had started to wear off on him. Until the thief was caught, his family wasn't safe. No one knew the full extent of what they're capable of, and no way to catch them.

So Varian hatched a plan.

He knew he'd never be able to take them down through brute strength, plus that wasn't really his style. But Varian was sneaky, he knew the mindset of a thief after being on the streets for so long. Dad had taught him a lot during that time, and pairing that knowledge with his science? The alchemist was fairly certain he could do it. Plus it never hurt to try.

That was what led to Varian standing in the dark halls of the castle in the middle of the night. Hidden in a small crevice, the perfect hiding spot he'd found as a kid, waiting for any sign of movement. The others hadn't seemed to notice, but the thief had a pattern. and by his calculations they would be striking tonight.

The night air was crisp, even through the thick castle walls. Not a single sound could be heard, this hall wasn't one that was often patrolled. Though he was starting to cramp, Varian didn't move a muscle. It shouldn't be much longer, he just needed to wait until he heard the sounds of...

_Tap, tap, tap._

Footsteps sounded down the hall, as quiet as can be and fast. If not for the absolute silence, the alchemist would have missed it. Every step sounded calculated and precise. Varian crossed his fingers, and prayed that the dark was enough to mask the trap laid ahead.

"Shit!"

Varian watched carefully as the thief ran into the tripwire, unleashing goo bombs from the ceiling and trapping their feet in place. It worked! As much as he wanted to celebrate, Varian had to remember the more pressing matter. As the thief swore under their breath, the alchemist climbed out of his hiding spot. Finally, he could get a good look at the culprit.

Through the dark of night, Varian could make out the thief's blonde hair that peeked out from the hood of his cloak. The minimal moonlight glinted off their round glasses. He could barely make out the green of their eyes that searched for a way out, eventually meeting his blue. Their gaze locked, and yet instead of seeming scared, the thief looked annoyed. Did they understand they'd been caught?

"Ah, I should've known someone else had entered the game. Guards are too stupid to think of somethin' like this."

Varian couldn't keep the proud grin off his face. "You'd be surprised what science can accomplish, mix the right chemicals and you've got yourself a certified thief catcher." The thief hummed, seemingly unbothered by their imminent capture.

"I will admit, it is impressive." He shrugged.

The grin on the alchemist's face only grew. "Well, I'll just be getting the guards and-"

"Wait!"

Ah, there was the panic Varian had been expecting. It was hidden well, but the thief couldn't mask the urgency from their voice. He really shouldn't have listened, should've turned around and went straight to the guards, and yet Varian stopped, listening to what the thief had to say.

"You seem like a smart man, I'm sure we could come to some sort of agreement." The thief grinned, trying his best to appear friendly. Varian knew that trick all too well. "As one man of science to another, surely you could throw me a bone here?"

Varian could see through his tricks, and still that didn't stop the blondes words from catching his curiosity. "...You like science too?"

"Why yes!" The thief grinned, looking a little too smug that he'd caught his attention. "Alchemy truly is an underrated tool, such a shame when there's really so much you can do with it."

The other nodded in agreement. "No one ever takes it seriously..." He mumbled, rubbing his arm. Even in their odd situation, it was nice to meet someone who understood. The blonde hummed in agreement, before suddenly sticking out his hand.

"Always nice to meet another fan of the chemicals. 'Name's Hugo, and yours...?" Hugo waved his hand, signalling for Varian to take it. So he did.

"Varian." The alchemist shook the blonde's hand, who gave him a smile.

"Welp Varian, it's been very nice talking to you but I'm afraid I've got to leave. You know how mothers are with their curfews."

For a second, Varian only laughed in agreement, before the words finally clicked. Frowning, he looked down to the blondes feet, the goo that had been previously encasing them now gone. "Wha-" The empty vial in the thief's hand seemed to be the answer, and Varian quickly patted his pockets. The reversal serum was gone. "When did you-"

But by the time he looked back up, Hugo was already running down the hall.

"Bye Goggles! Until next time!" The blonde waved before disappearing into the night.

Varian stood in the now empty hall, trying to process what had just happened. He had fallen for every trick in the book, the flattery, the stalling, even allowing himself to get too close, and now the thief had gotten away. Still the final words he had said rung in his mind.

"Next time huh...."

Walking back to his room, the alchemist started planning.

He wouldn't leave the thief waiting.

**________________________**

After their first encounter, Varian and Hugo began a game of cat and mouse. Varian planned and schemed, each trap better than the last. Hugo adapted, picked up on all of the others little tips and tricks, and in the end always found a way to escape. They'd banter a bit before the thief dashed off, and Varian found himself excitedly waiting for their late night talks.

Their game repeated until that fateful night.

"Honest Freckles, I didn't take anything this time." Hugo held his hands up to show he truly was holding nothing. Varian rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Yeah yeah, I've fallen for that once I'm not falling for it again."

Hugo grinned back. "Swear to the maker, my pockets are empty, you can check." The alchemist raised a curious eyebrow.

"Then why are you here?" He could see the slight nerves on the thief's face.

"For you."

Varian's heart dropped. Had his family been right? Had he finally gained the confidence to hold him for ransom? Had he been wrong this entire time?

Picking up on his worry, Hugo quickly back peddled. "I mean- uh- I wanted to ask you if you wanted to...um..." The blonde paused for a second, seemingly having a conversation with himself before continuing. "....Hang out? Like not in the middle of the night? Maybe in two days time, there's a new bakery in town and we could grab something to eat or whatever..."

The offer came as a surprise, but not unwelcome. After giving his racing pulse a chance to calm down, Varian gave a small nod. "S-Sure, sounds nice."

As Hugo escaped the trap, he gave the other a wave and a smile. "Meet me in the square at noon." Before running away just like all the times before.

After that night, not a single thing was stolen again.

**⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽ 20 Years ☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅**

Hugo threw a rock at the lake, watching it skip twice before sinking into the water below. He leaned back against his hands, looking over at the man who sat beside him, and watching at his failed attempt at skipping stones.

"How do you do this." Varian fiddled with the flattened rock, frustratingly trying to get it to move like Hugo's had but to no avail. The blonde laughed.

"You're holding it wrong." The ex-thief reached over and fixed his hands to grip the rock properly. Varian examined the hold carefully, putting it to memory before chucking the stone at the water. It once again fell in with a plunk, and Varian huffed. "Eh, it's not for everyone." This did not seem to quell the other's annoyance. He looked at the blonde with a pout, that quickly disappeared at the sight of his smile.

"Yeah yeah I'll figure it out." Varian picked up another rock, filled with a new confidence as he changed his hold and threw it again.

They had been through a lot the two of them. In the two years they'd known each other, so much had changed. They'd grown as friends, spending days together in Varians lab as they worked on invention after invention. When Amelia had been kidnapped Hugo had been a big help in getting her back, and for his help his crimes had been erased. After that, the blonde had officially given up thieving, excluding the small treat or two. He had been given a chance to start fresh and it'd be stupid to throw that away. Hugo had even managed to land himself a job at the palace, working alongside Varian as the royal alchemists. Truly, the prince had done so much for him, and he didn't know where he could begin making it up to him.

Still, Hugo was a thief at heart, and thieves were selfish. He knew it was wrong to want more from the other, after everything he's done, but still he couldn't help but want to kiss that stupid face of his. Full of freckles and smiles, the perfect mix of beautiful and dorky. Hugo wished he could hold Varian's hand, calloused from years of operating heavy machinery. He wanted to be by the alchemists side until the end of time, and he knew it was selfish but he never claimed to be otherwise.

"Hugh?"

The voice of his worries snapped him out of his thoughts. Varian looked at him with confusion, and that was when he realized he'd been staring at the other for a little too long. Quickly, Hugo looked away, instead focusing on the slight ripple of the water in front of them. It was a nice lake, surrounded by forest and secluded from outside view. He tried his best to focus on the birdsong, the swaying flowers, the spring breeze, anything. Yet, his mind continued to trail back to the man beside him.

"Hey are you okay-"

"What would you say if I told you I love you?"

Hugo blurted out without another thought. He didn't look over at the other, afraid to see what sort of reaction he'd have. A silence fell over them, Varian processing the words and Hugo praying he'd be let down gently.

"I'd say I love you too."

Finally, Hugo looked back up at Varian, being met with the warmest smile the thief had ever seen.

"Even though it's selfish?"

Varian laughed. "If you're selfish for loving me then I'm selfish for loving you." Hugo looked almost dumbfounded.

"Goggles you're like, the opposite of selfish."

The alchemist flicked the blonde's forehead while he was caught off guard, effectively earning him a small, "Hey!" in protest.

"Then you aren't either."

No matter how hard he tried, Hugo couldn't find a way to refute. So, he didn't, instead settling to inch closer. Varian laid his head against the blondes shoulder, and Hugo let out a content hum. Minutes passed in silence, before he piped up again.

"Hey can I..."

"Yes." Hugo frowned, looking down at the other.

"I didn't even ask the-"

But he was quickly silenced by the lips that met his own. Hugo was taken off guard, needing a few seconds before he was able to properly kiss back. The feeling was gentle, soft and absolutely perfect. Varian pulled away with a smug grin. "You ask too many questions."

The thief wanted to tease back, but his brain decided to let his heart take the lead. Not knowing what else to say, Hugo pulled Varian back in for another, maybe even one more after that. As they pulled apart once more, Hugo scoffed.

"You're an ass."

The alchemist grinned. "Yeah but you love me." The blonde barked out a laugh.

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

**⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽ 24 Years ☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅**

Today was the worst day of Eugene's life.

From here on out, everything would change, everything would be different and he hated it. Why did things have to change? Why couldn't he just stay in the past, when his son was just a small child who clung to him for support and guidance. He was miserable, distraught, nothing would ever be the same-

"Oh stop pouting." Rapunzel whacked his arm with a teasing smile.

Yes, today was the worst day of his life, because today was the day he was forced to give his precious Varian away. He knew he should've said no when that blonde bastard had approached him, asking for his baby boy's hand in marriage. He knew he should've laughed in his face and told him he had no chance!...Yet, Eugene saw the way they looked at each other. He saw how happy that stupid thief made Varian and vice versa. They were good for each other, and Eugene knew there's no one he'd rather trust to take care of his son.

Still it was hard, watching how time flies. At one moment it's just him and his son, fighting against the elements to survive, and the next their once little family had quadrupled. He loved all three of his kids equally, but seeing his eldest grow up and move on to start a family of his own, it was difficult. Although, Eugene was still plenty proud of him.

The wedding itself was perfect, his wife was one hell of a planner after all. Walking his son down the aisle, he saw the way the two looked at each other, each adorning the stupidest love struck grins on the planet. But, if not for those smiles, Eugene didn't think he would have let go so easily. Sitting down at his seat, the ceremony went without a hitch. The ex-thief found himself crying more than once, something Rapunzel never failed to remind him of even though she had been in the exact same boat.

 _"Yeah but I own it, and it's fun to tease you."_ She had said.

The after party wasn't too crowded, only close friends and family had been invited. Currently, Eugene sat on a chair at one of the many tables, grasping pathetically at his glass of champagne. His wife stood beside him, staring at him with her arms crossed and absolutely no pity.

"You look like a kicked puppy, honestly."

Eugene only responded with a miserable groan, taking another sip of his drink. Everything was terrible and he hated it. He heard Rapunzel laugh and pat his head, before walking off to mingle and let the ex-thief wallow in his sorrow. Alone once again.

"Dad?"

His head perked at the voice, twisting to see Varian standing where Rapunzel had once been, covering his mouth and trying to suppress a laugh. "You okay down there?"

Eugene sighed. "Yeah kid, I'm good." He did his best to muster up a smile. "Having fun?" The bright smile he received almost quelled his worries. Almost.

"Well duh!" Varian pulled his father out of his chair, rocking back on his heels. "Buuuut you know I'd be having even more fun if you shared the first dance with me?" Eugene almost melted.

"Well you should've asked sooner!" Eugene felt the smile on his face become more and more real as he led his son out to the dance floor. "I'll have you know, I'm the best dancer in all of Corona!"

Varian laughed. "But of course!"

Everyone watched as the two made their way out to the centre. Varian stood on his father's feet, holding onto his shoulders as Eugene secured him. The two spun and swayed to the music, both letting out laughs and cries of joy. They must have looked ridiculous, but neither cared as they made their way across the space.

Dancing like this only managed to remind Eugene of when Varian was younger. Normally, that would make him upset, but this time he found himself alright with the memories. For one more night Eugene could dance with his son, one more night he could pretend the other was a young child once more, asking him about bugs and animals. Starting fires and explosions with his alchemy. Showing him drawings of formless blobs that Eugene cherished more than any gift in the world. Hiding behind his back as Eugene protected the little one from all the dangers of the world. Looking at his son now, it was still hard to believe how much he'd grown. Varian was strong, he didn't need to protect him anymore.

The music stopped, and although Eugene wished they could have kept dancing forever, it was time to let go. The man slipped something into his son's hand, who looked up at him with confusion. Eugene gestured for him to look, and Varian opened his palm to reveal the tree brooch Cecile had given him years prior. Varian recognized the object, it was something his father had always carried around with him.

“For me?” He whispered, looking up with wonder. Eugene only nodded.

“Take good care of it kid.”

The onlookers cheered and crowded the dance floor as their dance ended. He felt a tap on his shoulder, looking around to see Hugo giving him a nervous smile. 

"May I?" The blonde gestured to his husband, and Eugene found himself able to pass him off. Varian grinned from ear to ear as Hugo took his hand, leading him off to join the other dancers. Eugene stood silently, watching his son twirl and spin with the blonde.

"You know he's not gone for good right? He's still your son."

Of all people to approach him, the ex-thief hadn't expected his mother in law to pop up beside him. Eugene stared at the woman, who smiled at the look of confusion on his face. "It's weird, watching your child leave the nest, but that doesn't mean they're gone for good."

"Doesn't make it any easier..." He mumbled back. Arianna nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't, but that comes with time." The two watched as Varian spotted them from across the crowd, giving them an excited wave before turning his attention back to the dance. Eugene waved back, before letting his hand fall back to his side. "You're still his father, and he's still your son. You love each other, and there's nothing that can break that."

Eugene sighed, turning to the woman with a small smile. "Thanks."

All she could do was nod, before Eugene was being pulled back onto the dance floor. He felt like he'd gotten rusty at detecting people from the amount of times he'd been snuck up on that night.

"May I have this dance?" Rapunzel bowed, reaching out a hand for her husband to hold. Eugene's eyes flickered back once more to Varian and Hugo. The blonde was twirled in the air before being set down and their lips locking. He smiled, looking back at the outstretched hand and his wife, happily awaiting his answer.

"You may."

The moment he said those words, the ex-thief was dragged into another dance. Things would be okay, it wasn't going to be easy, but he was sure.

Things would be okay.

**⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽ 35 Years ☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅**

"Grandpa you were a thief?!"

The young kids sat around Eugene, staring at him with bug eyes. A smug grin crossed the ex-thief's face. "Why of course! I was the best in the land!"

His grandkids looked up at their father, who leaned against the door frame. "It's true." Varian smiled, looking at his father with a knowing look. Eugene understood, and conveniently left out that their father was one as well. Their heads turned back to him in awe.

"You know you never told us much about your thieving days." Amelia leaned beside her brother, staring at Eugene with just as much curiosity.

"What kinda things did you steal!!" The youngest bounced in his seat on the ground. Eugene turned his attention back to the kids, putting on his old confident and dashing persona.

"Oh all sorts of things! Jewels more expensive than you could ever dream! Bars of gold stacked as high as the eye could see!" He heard a laugh come from Varian, who rolled his eyes at the over-dramatization.

"What's the most valuable thing you stole?" Another piped up, eyes filled with childish wonder.

"Ah yes, what a splendid question indeed. You see one time many years ago, I was strolling through the magnificent city of-"

Eugene told the children many stories that day, some true, some harmless fibs. The most valuable thing he stole? Well, he'd taken plenty of things, diamond rings, bejewelled crowns and thick golden medallions. Still, only Eugene knew the true answer to that question. He knew that the answer was much more valuable than any amount of silver and gold. Because the answer was standing just a few feet away, laughing at his tall tales and outlandish lies. The answer yelled out an embarrassed, "Dad!" whenever Eugene told a story about him. The answer was his son, his bundle of joy.

And not a single fibre of his being regretted taking him all those years ago.

**⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽ End ☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅**


End file.
